1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader capable of reading both sides of a document simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image reader having a front face read unit that reads a front face of the document and a back face read unit that reads a back face of the document which is capable of reading both sides of the document simultaneously, read characteristics of the front face read unit and the back face read unit can be corrected by using a test chart.
In addition, in the image reader capable of reading both sides of the document, a technique is known such as determining whether or not the front face and the back face of the document is a print side.
However, in a conventional image reader, when the read characteristics are corrected by using a test chart document with a test chart recorded on both sides, there is a problem that the influence of “show-through” makes it difficult to perform accurate correction.
Meanwhile, in the conventional image reader, when the read characteristics are corrected by using the test chart document with the test chart recorded on one face, there is a problem that a complicated operation for designating the reading side is required, or an inversion mechanism for inverting the front face and the back face of the test chart document needs to be disposed in the image reader.